A Place Called Home
by aicchan
Summary: Tak tahan rasanya melihat senyum itu di wajah Fye sementara dia tahu, hati si penyihir itu sedang tidak ingin tersenyum. My First TRC fic. Slash, Sho-ai, Yaoi. Don't like so don't read. Enjoy XD


**A Place Called Home**

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Rate : T

Pair : Kurogane – Fye D. Flourite

Genre : General / Romance

-Set setelah ending seri Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicle plus setelah chapter spesial di xxxHolic saat Syaoran cs sampai di toko Watanuki-

En—berhubung aku bingung ama nama Fye, yang sering ditulis Fai, aku tetep pake ejaan Fye aja. Ga tau kenapa, lebih suka aja^^ Teehee. Ini fic TRC pertama aku. Be Kind en Review please :)

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Ku~ro~Pyon!"

Sosok tinggi tegap bermata merah itu memandang sosok yang memanggilnya, rambut pirangnya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari juga mata birunya yang bersinar terang ditambah senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau... bisa tidak memanggil namaku dengan benar?" ujar si Ninja itu marah.

"Kuro Tan tetap saja tidak bisa diajak bercanda." Kata si penyihir sambil menepuk lengan Kurogane, "ini kan kali pertama kita kembali ke Clow, setidaknya ikutlah gembira bersama Syaoran Kun."

Kurogane hanya diam, tapi pandangannya tak beralih dari sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang berjalan di depannya. Pemuda yang telah menjalani liku takdir yang sangat menyesatkan dan menyakitkan sebelum akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan sejatinya. Tsubasa, atau yang selama ini mereka panggil dengan nama Syaoran. Di pundak pemuda itu ada mahkluk – yang sampai sekarang Kurogane tak yakin harus menyebutnya hewan atau benda- berwarna putih dan bulat, persis sebuah manju. Namanya Mokona, pemberian dari si Penyihir Dimensi supaya mereka bisa menjelajah dari satu dunia ke dunia yang lain sebagai 'pembayaran' atas permintaan Syaoran yang mengharuskan mereka untuk terus menjelajah dimensi tanpa bisa menetap di satu dunia.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran bagaimana wajah Sakura Hime sekarang? Dia pasti tumbuh makin cantik. Kalau di hitung... sudah dua tahun kita tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Fye berjalan di sebelah Kurogane, "wajahmu tidak tampak senang. Atau— jangan-jangan kau rindu dengan Tomoyo Hime?" godanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa yang sudi merindukannya?"

Fye tersenyum, "Kurorin memang tidak pernah jujur." Lalu dia berjalan menyusul Syaoran yang ada di depannya.

Kurogane berdecak kesal karena biar dia mau bicara apa, di penyihir itu pasti punya sejuta cara untuk membuatnya bungkam. Tapi sekarang dia sudah kebal dengan semua polah aneh yang kadang tak terduga dari Fye.

Setelah melewati kota yang ramai dengan aktivitas penduduk, mereka akhirnya tiba di gerbang istana Negri Clow. Istana yang merupakan kediaman Sakura, yang bisa dibilang sebagai kekasih dan _soulmate_ dari Syaoran.

Para penjaga istana, yang sudah mengenal sosok Syaoran, langsung mengantar mereka menuju ruang utama di istana itu, lalu mereka diminta untuk menunggu sejenak sebelum keluarga istana datang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tak seberapa lama, terdengar suara derap langkah yang mereka kenal. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Sakura.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, muncullah seorang gadis manis berambut coklat madu yang tersenyum begitu lebar. Sosok yang sudah dua tahun tidak mereka temui. Sosok yang sama sekali tak berubah dari ingatan mereka.

"Syaoran... Fye-San.. Kurogane-San." Sakura merangkul ketiga orang yang sangat dia rindukan itu, "bagaimana kabar kalian? Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terluka? Tidak ada yang sakit?"

Menghadapi kepanikan yang menyegarkan itu, Syaoran tersenyum, Fye tertawa pelan, bahkan Kurogane tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya. Mokona langsung melompat dari pundak Syaoran dan langsung hinggap di kepala Sakura.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Sakura. Tidak ada yang luka," kata mahkluk putih itu, "Sakura tetap saja panikan, ya?"

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah, apalagi saat dia bertemu pandang dengan Syaoran. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersipu malu, membuat Fye dan Kurogane tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul empat orang lain dari pintu besar di ruangan itu. Mereka adalah raja dan ratu Clow, orang tua Sakura. Lalu kakak Sakura dan pendeta utama di negri Clow. Keempatnya menyambut kedatangan tamu istimewa itu dan segera mengundang para tamu untuk tinggal di istana selama mereka berada di negri padang pasir ini. Jelas saja undangan dari pihak kerajaan itu tidak akan bisa ditolak, apalagi semua mengerti kalau ini adalah momen yang sangat langka dimana Syaoran dan Sakura bisa bersama untuk beberapa waktu.

.

Di istana itu, para tamu sudah disiapkan kamar di istana untuk beristirahat dan menginap. Berhubung waktu makan siang sudah lewat sedangkan makan malam masih cukup lama, akhirnya Syaoran memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya di kota. Tak usah ditanya, Sakura pasti menemaninya. Sedang Kurogane, Fye dan Mokona menunggu di kamar yang disediakan untuk mereka.

"Wah wah~ mereka berdua itu mesra sekali. Bikin iri," kata Fye, memandang Syaoran dan Sakura yang bergandengan tangan melintas halaman istana yang tampak dari kamar di lantai tiga istana Clow.

"Mokona anak baik. Mokona tidak menganggu mereka berkencan!" seru Mokona, melompat-lompat senang di kepala Kurogane yang duduk di kursi kayu, menikmati secangkir teh yang disuguhkan pelayan istana bersama roti dan buah untuk pengganjal perut. Benar-benar mencoba tidak peduli pada si telinga panjang di kepalanya.

"Tapi..." Fye berbalik dan duduk di ambang jendela itu, "Watanuki Kun memang benar jadi penerus toko si Penyihir Dimensi, ya? Dia sampai bisa mengirim kita tepat ke Negri Clow."

Kurogane tidak berkomentar dan membiarkan Fye terus yang bicara.

"Setelah ini... semoga saja sampai ke Nihon, jadi Kuro Pyuu bisa bertemu dengan Tomoyo Hime yang dia rindukan," Fye mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "bisa juga bertengkar dengan Amaterasu Sama, dan dilerai oleh Souma San. Aku rindu pemandangan itu."

"Kurorin anak nakal! Kurorin anak nakal!" seru Mokona heboh sendiri.

Cangkir di tangan Kurogane nyaris pecah gara-gara pria itu mati-matian menahan emosinya yang main tidak terkontrol. Sebenarnya usahanya itu akan berhasil, kalau saja Mokona dan Fye berhenti menggodanya.

"CUKUP! Apa kalian tidak ada bahasan lain?" suara Kurogane menggelegar emenuhi seisi ruangan itu.

Namun amarahnya tak lantas membuat Fye atau Mokona takut, mereka malah menemukan bahan lain untuk menggoda ninja itu.

"Kyaaa~ Kuro Tan marah~ Sereeem..." Fye sok bergidik ngeri padahal cengiran lebar tampak di wajahnya. Mokona melompat dari kepala Kurogane ke pelukan Fye. Keduanya sibuk tertawa-tawa sementara Kurogane kembali duduk dan bergumam sebal.

Obrolan tidak penting antara Fye dan Mokona berlanjut sampai hari menjelang senja. Suasana mendadak jadi sepi karena Mokona tidur pulas di pelukan Fye. Mahkluk putih bulat lucu itu tampak sedang mimpi indah karena bergumam dan tersenyum beberapa kali dalam tidurnya.

"Mokona Chan lucu sekali kalau sedang tidur," Fye beranjak dari duduknya dan membaringkan Mokona di tempat tidur.

"Memang. Setidaknya dia jadi diam," kata Kurogane, mengisi lagi cangkirnya yang sudah kosong, "kenapa tidak dibawakan sake saja sih? Minum teh begini sama sekali tidak enak."

Fye duduk di dekat Kurogane, "tidak enak, tapi kau habiskan satu teko sendiri," katanya, "Kuro Wanwan memang ga jujur sih~"

"Kau ini punya berapa julukan sih untukku? Sampai pusing."

Fye tersenyum lebar, "kau mau tahu? Aku bisa sebutkan satu per satu kalau kau mau."

"Tidak. Terima kasih," kata Kurogane cepat, "kau malah akan membuat kepalaku pecah."

Tawa lagi-lagi terdengar dari Fye. Si pirang itu menuang isi teko dalam cangkir kosong dan meminumnya, "hemm~ damainya di sini... rasanya nyaman." Dia meminum isi cangkirnya.

Kurogane memandang wajah Fye saat itu. Sekarang, dalam senyum yang biasa dia lihat, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana. Ada sorot mata kesepian di sana, sorot mata yang sama seperti pada saat pertama mereka bertemu. Rasa kesepian...

"Fye..."

"Hem?" Fye menoleh karena langka sekali Kurogane memanggil namanya. Kalau sudah begini, pasti ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan Kurogane.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang? Kau tahu aku tidak suka kau menyembunyikan apapun dariku... atau dari bocah dan si putih itu."

Lumayan terkejut juga Fye karena kata-kata Kurogane, padahal dia pikir pria berbadan tinggi tegap itu tetap saa cuek seperti biasa, tapi ternyata, dia juga sudah berubah, menjadi lebih perhatian dari sebelumnya.

"Kuro Kuro jeli sekali. Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Matamu tidak bisa berbohong."

Fye tersenyum pada Kurogane, "kalau kau memaksa, aku akan katakan apa yang aku pikirkan." katanya. Dia menghabiskan isi cangkirnya sebelum kembali bicara, "aku memikirkan tentang negri Celes... dan 'Fye'..."

Ada kilat aneh di mata Kurogane begitu mendengar Fye menyebut nama saudara kembarnya, nama yang kini dia pakai sebagai pengingat bahwa dia tidak terlahir sendiri ke dunia ini. Dan anehnya... Kurogane tidak suka itu. Dia meletakkan cangkirnya sedikit kasar ke meja lalu berdiri dan tanpa kata meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Fye sendiri dalam keheningan kala senja beranjak malam.

"Aaah~ Diam salah... bicara juga tambah salah. Jadi bingung..."

.

Begitu saat makan malam tiba, semua pun berkumpul di ruang makan istana dan menikmati sajian lezat yang sudah dihidangkan. Semua berbincang dan saling melepas rindu. Sakura tampak senang sekali bertemu dengan orang-orang yang telah banyak membantunya selama ini. Makan malam itu sungguh meriah dan penuh senda gurau, tapi ada satu yang tak terlaurt dengan semua itu.

Kurogane masih diam, sesekali memandang Fye yang duduk di sebelahnya, bercanda dengan Mokona dan mengobrol dengan sang pendeta. Tak tahan rasanya melihat senyum itu di wajah Fye sementara dia tahu, hati si penyihir itu sedang tidak ingin tersenyum. Kurogane— tidak pernah suka Fye yang seperti itu...

.

.

Usai makan malam, Fye undur diri terlebih dahulu karena dia bilang ingin istirahat. Yang lain percaya saja, tapi sekali lagi, tidak denga Kurogane. Dia menatap curiga pada si pirang yang berlalu dari ruang makan itu. Maka dia juga berpamitan dengan dalih ingin menikmati sake sendirian di luar.

"Kenapa dengan Fye San dan Kurogane San?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Syaoran tersenyum menenangkan sang putri, "tidak apa-apa. Mereka—hanya butuh waktu bicara. Itu saja."

Touya, kakak Sakura, menghela nafas, "tahan juga kau berkelana dengan orang seperti mereka."

"Oniichan!" Sakura memandang tajam kakaknya itu.

"Mereka orang-orang yang luar biasa. Tanpa mereka—mungkin perjalananku tidak akan semenarik ini." Ujar Syaoran, memandang Mokona yang sedang menikmati apel di piringnya.

"Fye sedang sedih, dan yang bisa menghiburnya cuma Kurogane. Selalu begitu. Iya kan, Syaoran?"

Syaoran tersenyum dan mengangguk, "ya."

"Ya— hubungan yang seperti itu memang rumit," kata Touya lagi, sekilas melirik pada Yukito, sang pendeta yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura menepuk lembut lengan Syaoran, "kalau Syaoran dan Moko Chan bilang tidak apa-apa, mereka pasti baik-baik saja," katanya seraya tersenyum, "nah, Moko Chan... malam ini tidur denganku, ya. Aku ingin bercerita banyak denganmu."

"Mokona juga punya banyak cerita untuk Sakura," seru Mokona sambil melompat-lompat riang.

.

Di sisi lain istana, tepatnya di taman belakang dengan halaman yang penuh tumbuhan hijau dan juga sebuah kolam air mancur yang indah, Fye duduk di bangku taman itu dan memandang rembulan yang bersinar indah bersama jutaan bintang di angkasa.

"Kau mau istirahat di tempat seperti ini?"

Tak terkejut mendengar suara Kurogane atau merasakan kehadiran pria itu, Fye tetap memandang langit yang indah di atas sana, "langit terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Kau mau menemaniku, Kuro Puu?"

Tanpa bicara Kurogane berdiri di samping tempat duduk Fye.

Terlalu mengerti bahasa tubuh pria berambut hitam itu, Fye tersenyum dan bicara dengan suara lirih, "sepertinya kali ini aku membuatmu marah lagi, ya?"

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang dan membawa dinginnya udara gurun kala bulan meraja.

"Apa kau marah karena aku mengungkit tentang Celes lagi?" Fye membungkukkan badannya dan bertopang dagu, memandang sosok tinggi Kurogane di sebelahnya.

"Tak ada masalah dengan itu," ujar Kurogane, memandang taburan bintang di atasnya, "wajar kalau kau memikirkan negrimu dan saudara kembarmu."

"Ja~di~ kenapa wajahmu seram begitu, Kurorun?"

Mata merah Kurogane memandang penuh ancaman pada Fye yang justru tersenyum lebar, "sekali lagi kau panggil aku dengan nama-nama aneh itu, aku bungkam mulutmu!"

"Dengan cara apa, Kuro Sama?" kali ini bukan nada manja yang menggodanya dengan tujuan bergurau, tapi dengan nada 'menggoda' yang sebenarnya. Fye tertawa pelan melihat ada semburat tipis kemerahan di wajah Kurogane, "aih~ Kuro Kuro pemalu~"

Kepalan tangan Kurogane bergetar, "kau ini... kenapa sih tidak bisa diajak bicara serius sedikit?" dengan kesal dia duduk di sebelah Fye, "kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Selalu memikirkan semuanya sendiri. Memangnya selama ini kau anggap aku dan si bocah itu siapamu, hah?"

Sudah lama juga tidak mendengar Kurogane bicara sepanjang itu.

"Dengar! Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak suka kau menyimpan sendiri kegelisahanmu! Kau punya orang yang peduli padamu, tapi kau malah menganggap mereka tidak ada." Saat itu barulah Kurogane memandang lurus ke mata biru Fye, "aku tidak suka kau merasa kesepian di tengah orang-orang yang memperhatikanmu."

Hening sejenak sebelum Fye menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar di lengan Kurogane, "maaf... lagi-lagi aku berbuat seenaknya, ya?"

Kurogane membiarkan saja Fye seperti itu, karena sejujurnya, dia suka kalau Fye bersandar padanya, seolah keberadaannya di sini memang diharapkan.

"Tidak tahu kenapa... beberapa hari ini aku sering memimpikan Celes. Tentang Ashura Ou dan Fye. Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah memimpikan mereka sama sekali."

Membiarkan hening bergaung di antara mereka, Kurogane memandang Fye yang masih bersandar padanya. Angin kembali berhembus, kali ini lumayan kencang, membuat mereka sedikit kedinginan. Kurogane lantas merangkul pundak Fye dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"Kurogane..."

"Sudah ku bilang juga kan... kalau seperti ini... panggil namaku, Yuui!"

Fye tersenyum seraya bersandar pada dada Kurogane yang hangat, "umm.. Youou..."

Kurogane menggerai rambut panjang Fye dan membiarkannya tertiup angin, "jangan merasa sendiri... karena aku ada di sini." Dia melepaskan pelukan itu hanya untuk mengangkat dagu Fye hingga kini mereka berhadapan, "Kau sudah tahu nama asliku. Selain Tomoyo Hime, tak ada lagi yang tahu. Jadi jangan anggap aku ini sekedar pengisi waktu luang saja."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap seperti itu," Fye kembali tersenyum, "susah sekali bertemu orang sepertimu, harus melintas dimensi dulu~"

Kurogane mendengus, "sudah begini masih saja bercanda."

Fye pun memejamkan mata saat bibirnya dan bibir Kurogane bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan singkat yang manis. Ya—hubungan mereka bukan lagi sekedar rekan seperjalanan saja. Dua tahun waktu yang cukup untuk menaikkan status mereka. Dan—bagi Fye, itu merupakan keberuntungan. Sejak pertama bertemu, entah kenapa Fye senang sekali mengusili Kurogane. Merasa gembira tiap kali si ninja itu marah-marah karena Fye selalu memanggilnya dengan julukan yang aneh. Fye tidak pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi... meski kasar dan terkesan cuek, Fye tahu kalau Kurogane adalah orang yang perhatian dan selalu menjaga dalam diamnya.

Sekali lagi Fye bersandar di dada Kurogane setelah ciuman singkat tapi mampu menghangatkan jiwanya itu, "terima kasih, Kurogane... aku akan mencoba untuk lebih terbuka sekarang. Dengan Syaoran, Sakura dan Mokona juga."

"Ku harap begitu. Mereka, terutama si Tuan Putri itu, selalu cemas kalau melihat senyum palsumu itu." Kurogane menyelipkan jemarinya di helai pirang rambut Fye yang halus, "meski kau sudah kehilangan dunia tempat asalmu... kau tidak kehilangan tempatmu untuk pulang."

"... Ya..."

Kini benar hanya hening yang menemani mereka. Kurogane memandang Fye yang kini pulas bersandar padanya. Dia memeluk penyihir itu dan mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya, "Aku pun kini telah menemukan tempat sejatiku untuk pulang... Bukan di Nihon atau di manapun... tapi di sini... di sisimu." Bisiknya berlalu bersama hembusan angin, tapi setidaknya keduanya tahu, kalau memang di tempat inilah mereka merasa aman. Berada dalam pelukan orang yang paling mereka kasihi.

Ya—tak peduli dunia mana yang menunggu mereka selanjutnya, selama mereka bersama, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Pasti...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HUWAAA! Dengan pedenya main publish aja. Ini fic KuroFye aku yang pertama, sekaligus fic pertama aku di fandom TRC, langsung yaoi pula *meski masih masuk ke tahap Sho-ai sih kalo menurut aku*. Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Moga di fic berikutnya bisa lebih baik lagi. So... mind to review?


End file.
